


Xenostory - Leek's Journey

by SupaFlamme



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, F/M, Frieza Saga, Gen, Vegeta Saga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupaFlamme/pseuds/SupaFlamme
Summary: Leek, a young Saiyan belonging to "Universe 42", will accomplish his mission of patroller in a chaotic parallel universe.





	Xenostory - Leek's Journey

« Universe 42 ». This is where the patrollers base is located. But what is a « patroller » ? It is someone who travels across several and different universes, places where chaos reigns, in order to fix every issues. These are parallel universes to « Universe 7 » which story of Goku and his friends took place in. In some locations, Goku lost against Tien during the 22th Great Tournament, Piccolo was able to defeat the Saiyans invasion or Krillin didn't die during the Namek's battle. These are not bad changes, but in other universes, Piccolo Daimao succeeded to be the Earth's King. This kind of event isn't great for the universe who would go for a destruction. Keeping these ones in a stable position is essential to maintain balance across all universes. This point is the goal of patrollers, what they are trained for. Trunks, the same who came in Universe 7 to prevent Cyborgs arrival, works in pair with the « Galactic Patrol » to train adventurous individuals with potential, supervised by Chronoa, the time's Kaioshin. He learns them the detailed story of his universe and Universe 7's one (both are very similar until the Cyborgs arrival), he spots the more relevant patrollers to send them in the universe where chaos is the most important, he recruits some strong individuals to be the trainers for the newcomers. This year, some great elements were revealed, particularly, a young Saiyan named « Leek ». 

This was lunch time, Leek was eating with two great friends he has made since he joined the patrollers formation. « Pansu », an Earthling girl with fuchsia hair and eyes, « Dario », another Earthling with brown hair and blue eyes. Leek enjoyed his meal consisting of creamed leeks with a big piece of meat. They were speaking about the end of their training, they were told by Trunks they would soon be sent in mission to save a universe from destruction. They got good results throughout their formation, so they were going to go for some difficult mission. They had to meet Trunks after the lunch to talk about the universe they will explore. The meal was suddenly interrupted by the coming of « Yama », an Earthling with purple long attached hair and purple eyes. He considers himself as the rival of Leek, both can't get along, they always tried to be superior compared to the other. Yama came by running fast and stopped right beside the Saiyan, staring at him in an angry expression.

"You ! Is it true ?!"  
"What ?"  
"Are you gonna be sent for a mission ?! I heard it'd be a rough universe..."  
"Yeah that's true ! Not you ?"

Leek gave a snide smile to Yama, trying once again to prove his superiority. Earthling's anger got bigger by seeing this stupid face, he breathed a little to stay quiet, it wasn't the moment to explose and start fighting in front of everyone. 

"Nah, Nah,... it's okay."  
"Could you let us end our lunch ?", asked Pansu with a serious tone.

Yama looked at the three friends and, without saying anything, went back to the cafeteria outside. He couldn't accept the fact that his rival would take more advance on him by going to this mission. Several ideas developped in his mind and he smirked slowly, walking towards his room. 

Leek, Pansu and Dario finally finished eating, they started going to Trunks office. They were excited, what kind of universe will they have to explore and to deal with ? Pansu didn't want something too hard, Dario was indifferent and Leek wanted something really rough according to his Saiyan mind. They are several races in this base of patrollers. The most common are the Earthlings, followed by the Namekians and the Majins. Majins ? In universe 42, Buu didn't consist in pure evil but in pure good. He gave birth to a great family with parts of him, family which continued to grow, this is the way the Majin race was created. After these three races, there are the Saiyans and the members of Frieza's clan, called the « Frost Fiends ». They can be numbered with fingers, they are very rare. In this universe, Frieza didn't exist, the Saiyans planet got destroyed by a huge meteor, they were just few survivors who were saved by the Galactic Patroll. Frost Fiends weren't only made with evil members, some were pacific. They were exterminated by some enemies, this event is called the « winter genocid ». The survivors were also saved by the Galactic Patroll and they had to do tests to verify if they were reliable or not. Apparently, they were.

"Oh ! You're finally there !"

Trunks was sitting in front of a large amount of papers. He had to fill a big quantity of documents, Chronoa asked him to do that and she liked the skilful work. Trunks had a lot of pressure, he had to fill reports about patrollers who went for missions or came back from parallel universes. 

"Hi, Trunks !"  
"You're in time, i'm gonna explain you the important things you have to know for your upcoming mission."  
"We're ready to listen ! We're so excited !"  
"Don't be so enthusiastic, Leek...", said Pansu.

Trunks put the sheet of paper he had in the hands and looked them in the eyes.

"You were assigned the most terrible universe, Univers 66."

There was a long silence in the room, the three friends were staring at each other. Leek broke up the silence by a loud shout of joy. Reactions of Pansu and Dario weren't exactly in the same way.

"I-I didn't imagine you would have this reaction... anyway. Several patrollers already have been sent to this universe. Some of them are dead. And you know you can't be resurrected as you come from another universe. Some of them came back in a terrible state. Thanks to them, we could get information about the situation of this timeline. Frieza seems to reign on everything, he's the leader of the « Galactic Empire »."  
"F-Frieza ?"  
"Apparently, he's way much stronger than the one you know who fought against Goku. His army is bigger. Right now, several patrollers are still in mission there but things don't seem to change. You'll have to make progress in order to wipe out this threat."  
"B-But even Leek who's a Saiyan can't stand a chance against Frieza."  
"Mmh... that's true...", Leek nods.  
"Don't worry, you don't have to go directly near Frieza. You got time. Take time to meet people, to find out other patrollers, the number will have a big importance. Keep training, put the things you've learnt for years here in practice, you're gonna live an awesome adventure. Are you aware of that ?"  
"Of course, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't the case !"  
"Any questions ?"

The three ones said « no ».

"Let's meet tomorrow at 9 AM at the departure center. A friend will bring you to Universe 66 and will help you for the beginning of your journey. Prepare your stuff and don't forget your patroller's badge."  
"Trunks."  
"What, Leek ?"  
"If this mission is successful... I'll be able to participate in the Great Tournament of patrollers, right ?"  
"...Of course."

The Great Tournament of patrollers takes place every five years, it gathers the most relevant patrollers of the past years, the ones who accomplished the greatest amount of things. The last one was one year ago. Leek always wanted to take part of this tournament. The possibility of participation he has just learnt gave birth to a fire in his eyes. The briefing was finally over. The three friends left the office to go to their rooms in order to prepare their stuff for the journey they were going to live. Leek was so excited and had difficulties to sleep. All of these things trotted in his mind, he has been waiting for that for years.

It was 8:30 AM, Leek looked bad, tiredness could be read on his face. He walked slowly, yawning at each step, until the departure center. His heart beat harder and harder. He saw Pansu was already there, waiting with a big bag surely fulfilled with clothes. 

"Hi, Leek."  
"Hi, Pansu... Dario isn't there ?"  
"Not yet. You look bad."  
"T-Thanks for your frankness..."

Suddenly, a thud spread in the room and a spaceship appeared from nowhere at the center of the place. It happened in one second. Leek and Pansu turned quickly their head towards the spaceship, they didn't understand directly what has just happened. A door opened up by sliding on the side and a little shadow went out of the ship, jumping in the air, making a somersault before landing on the ground loudly. He stroke the pose, hasn't moved for a moment before saying loudly :

"Hi ! I'm Jaco ! The Galactic Patrolman !"

Leek and Pansu didn't really how to react to what they have just seen. 

"Hi-Hi...", said Pansu with an embarrassed tone.  
"Oh Jaco, you're there !"

Trunks arrived at his turn and greeted the little man who seemed to be his friend. Jaco came next to the two patrollers and shook their hand.

"I'm gonna go with you to help you install yourselves in the new world you're about to discover, yep. Thanks J-A-C-O-O-O !"  
"T-Thanks..."  
"Are ya ready ?"  
"No wait, wait... we miss someone."  
"Oh, you should talk about Dario", said Trunks. "He sent me a message, he's not able to go with you."  
"Uh ?! Why ??"  
"He's at the hospital, he suffers from a terrible food poisoning. He needs to have a rest."  
"What the..."  
"But don't worry, we found a great substitute, maybe better in term of power."  
"Mh ?"  
"Yama, come here !"  
"Holy...shit..."

Yama walked slowly towards the other patrollers, showing a snide smile on his face. Leek got upset. 

"Oh no ! Why him ?! You don't find that weird that Dario has just suddenly got an indigestion ?!"  
"Calm down Leek. The priority is to complete the mission. Dario could join you later."  
"I'm happy to live this adventure with you, my dear friends...", said Yama, laughing.  
"Enough talk !", interrupted Jaco. "It's time, go inside the spaceship !"

The patrollers said goodbye to Trunks. Pansu entered first, followed by Leek and Yama who were watching each other in an air of challenge. Jaco closed the door after having raised his thumb in his friend's direction. Trunks did the same. Jaco gave them some security instructions and asked them to go in a seat, he then walked towards the control room. 

"What did you do to Dario, you dumbass ?!"  
"It's simple. I followed you until Trunks office yesterday and I listened to your conversation with him. After that, I went away and walked towards Dario's room to say hello. A little surprise punch followed by a poisoning food forcing eating, it was enough to make him K.O., haha !"  
"Y-You bastard... !"  
"But don't worry, that's not lethal, it'll take days to cure but he'll be fine."  
"Why did you do this ?!"  
"The call of adventure my dear Leek, haha !"  
"Stop laughing !"  
"Calm down guys, or i'll make you shut your mouth.", interrupted Pansu. A long silence spread in the ship.

Jaco grabbed a microphone to talk to them through the radio.

"We're gonna take off. Put your belts, it'll be quick. Destination : Earth, West Capital."

The spaceship started raising in the air, reaching the sky slowly. Trunks was still in the departure center, looking at them. The ship had been stabilized in the air for several seconds and then, he vanished. The patrollers didn't have time to realize what just happened, the second after the start-up, they arrived at destination. But they were all surprised. They couldn't see through the windows of the spaceship, it was like smoke was disturbing the sight. 

"J-Jaco ? Didn't you make a mistake ?"  
"N-No, the radar indicates we're at the right place..."

After few moments, some of the smoke had dissipated, letting them see a devasted city.

"What the..."


End file.
